My Girl
by Teensie-sama
Summary: Someone has a secret crush on Kagome. Will the miko ever know and return the love? ONESHOT for SugarOo's GM Challenge on Dokuga.


**Disclaimer:** Characters of InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takanashi and affiliates. The Teensie makes not a single red cent from the writing of her stories. They are all for fun. Thanks!

**Thanks:** to **nekomimimode** for fixing my run on sentences. As well has hubby for rephrasing some of the stuff.

.

.

**My Girl.**

.

I never wanted it to happen, but my efforts to ignore her were futile. No matter what I did, her image consumed first my mind, then my soul. A striking girl, she aroused in me feelings that were as unwelcome as they were undeniable... nubile, young, flawless... clear and piercing... I needed to see her overwhelmed with me, with what I was doing to her - eyes wide, mouth agape; yes... I yearned for it deep in my loins. I fought to avoid her effect, keeping as much distance between us as I could. But then, an innocent touch against my body would arrest me: a soft nudge on my shoulder, a hand brushing across mine, reaching for something... it would spark an urgent fire that I couldn't deny, not forever, no matter how hard I fought... and in the end, I always knew I would lose.

Yes it was true, I had fallen in love with my best-friend. The worst part was she'd belonged to someone else, someone I despise, yet at the same time couldn't help but care for as well.

I suppose one of many things that set my body into arousal often, was when we walked up the stairs together at work. I purposely, lagged behind, especially when she wore her skirt suits.  
Always meticulously dressed in her many designers suits, she never failed to look - flawless. Her stiletto heels carried her swiftly up the stairs, enhancing her arch of her legs, and showing off her strong calves. I remember blushing the first time I saw her up those steps and caught a glimpse of her thigh-highs. The lace band was hugging around her thighs, molding the sheer fibers to her legs like a soft caress. Imagining her glide her graceful hands as she dragged the pantyhose up those legs. Fingers circling the inside of the elastic decorated border, making sure it fitted just right. How I longed to be the one who would help her slip them on. Better yet, I envy the damn thing and would do anything to be the sheer hose.

Now, I can only reveled in the sight of it, making sure I could see it as often as I am able to.

"We should have taken the elevators! You're always so slow up the stairs!" she pointed out once or twice. I shrugged at her, while she flashed me a smile. – That one smile that always hits me straight to my heart, knocking the air out of my lungs.

If only she knew what I was up to.

The Summer was always my favorite time of the year around her. During the summer heat , we would lounge carelessly in the front porch, she'd come out with some short shorts, and just a wife-beater. The sweat would be trickling off her body, glimmering in the summer heat. The top would cling to her body like a second skin, showing of her perky nipples. What I wouldn't do to see those twins mounds bouncing around in my face.

Kagome handed me a glass of her lemonade, filled with ice. The weather was hot, and I was a sticky mess, but I wasn't panting from the heat. No, I was panting from the sight of her; those long taut legs, with toned thighs, and perfect calves. Her skin was golden and supple making me insane. I sat out on the lounge swing staring out into space as not to drool, hankering like a horny dog. Because I swear to Kami, I wanted to hump her like there was no tomorrow. Sometimes I wonder if she had any ideas of what she did to me.

Probably not.

Almost often I take her swimming at my father's private estate. I stayed under the water, afraid to leave it whenever she began to tread up those metal steps to get out. Her tiny red bikini showing off more of her body, baring half of her tight pert ass for my eyes to devour. The surge of sexual stimulation was more than my body can handle. I watched as she bent over and wrung her long black tresses matted down by the water, while her entire body glistened in the sunlight. As soon as she stepped onto the side of the pool, I swore, I could hear each and every drop of water dripping off her form and landing onto the pavement. Luckily for me, I was still in the water, so I dove down toward the bottom of the deep end. Cooling the burning heat and desire flaring off my body. I would imagine that steam was rising off the top of the pool, as the heat of my person submerged in the water.

I hated lying to her but I'd rather not be tortured, and so, I had to whenever she asked for ice cream. The first time her tongue wrapped around that icy red popsicle, or when that same wicked tongue swirled around the metal spoon, darting in and out of her luscious lips, made me want to bang my head against the wall until I bled to death.

Her giggles filled my heart with joy, knowing she was happy. Her thoughtfulness touched my soul, knowing her heart was pure. Her blushing from sexual scenes in a movie, made me want to dive off a cliff, knowing that she was still a virgin. How could the heavens be so cruel to me I often wonder. To have created such an exquisite being, flaunt her around me, yet I am unable to have? Fate has a twisted sense of humor.

If I didn't cherish our friendship, I would boldly take her in my arms and kiss her.

Deeply.

Passionately.

I would make love to her like no one else knew how, until she was begging for me to stop. I would use my wicked tongue all over her body, and I would let my fingers have its fill of her silky skin.

But it was of a friendship that I fear of loosing. The fear of scaring her off, thus loosing her forever, was the anchor that weighed me down . Held and held me back. For she would never see me anything more than a good friend.

In her eyes, she was my sister.

"Are you ready to go, Sango?" Kagome asked grabbing her coat.

Sesshomaru stood in the living room, waiting, as Kagome approached leaning in to give him a kiss.

"Yeah, just another minute." I answered, reaching for my purse.

.

**~Fin** **~ Reviews greatly appreciated. **


End file.
